INOCENTE MALVADO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: "Malvado". Como podía hacerla vivir tantos cambios de emociones en un periodo tan corto. Primero preocupación, pasando a frustración, seguido de encanto. WanderxSylvia.


_**Hola linduras, y de nuevo no conteste a tiempo en una etiqueta lol el resultado aquí presente XD dedicado a la talentosa empresaria Becatrox lol.**_

 _ **Aviso de Ooc, uso los nombres como se les conoce en ingles (Lord Dominator/Señor Dominador, Lord Hater/Don Odion) WanderxSylvia.**_

 _ **Galaxia Wander es propiedad de Craig McCracken, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"INOCENTE MALVADO"**

—¡LA ODIO TANTO!.

Grito la zbornak rabiando, con sus puños tan presionados que involuntariamente se hacia daño, no podía ser de menos... Si el ser naranja que adora se encontraba golpeado en su regazo.

Esa maldita con complejo de destrucción total fue la causante, la reina del poder de lava y actualmente hasta de hielo, esa insípida de Lord Dominator fue la sin corazón que hizo esto.

Ni Lord Hater se había atrevido en sus sin números de oportunidades hacer algo similar.

Wander, si el único con tal alias, el bondadoso nómada de estrellas se encontraba con varios moretones notorios a pesar de su espeso pelaje a lo largo del cuerpo, su labio inflamado y hasta el ojo derecho morado.

Ella sabía que le costaba respirar, que sonreirle le era un esfuerzo completo buscando calmarla, temblaba por los golpes recientes, y ella se sentía la peor basura por no haberlo protegido lo suficiente.

—Sylvia.. Una chica como tú no debería pensar esas cosas...

Apretó en aumento los puños al escuchar esa oración que fue en un doloroso hilo de voz, su pobre compañero ansiaba tanto disimular su claro estado, solo y únicamente porque no quería preocuparla, ya que no podía existir peor dolor que el físico... Si preocupaba a "Su" Sylvia.

—¿Chica como yo?.

Fruncio el ceño arisca por su estado actual, ¿De que se supone que Wander estaba hablando? Si el bien conocía su instinto de repartir golpes contra los sujetos como Peepers y Dominator... Aunque actualmente sintió incorrecto incluir al comandante en una misma oración que "Ese" ser mezquino.

—Si...

Le dijo viéndola de una forma tan pura que involuntariamente bajo poco a poco su furia, ese ángel tan hermoso la miraba con una reciente mirada verde, siendo así cada vez que observa algo tierno, mostrándole que para él ella es precisamente eso, sobretodo si se preocupa por su bienestar.

—Alguien tan buena como tú... No debería odiar.

Y los ojos de Sylvia se siguieron suavizando, provocándole gruñir frustrada para sí.

"Wander eres un malvado".

Pensó tomando el término de buena manera, ya que era muy malvado saber de memoria y perfeccionar cada vez más... El como lograrla hacerla bajar su mal humor, aparte tenerla más sumisa que cuando besa sus labios al despertar. Cosa que desde el momento que de amigos pasaron a pareja sucedió.

—Ella... Te daño Wander.

Le dijo más en un susurro que su pasado tono defensivo, acomodando mejor al viajero en su regazo, descansando en la sombra de un árbol, el ambiente parecía ser cálido, lo contrario a una alocada persecución en la nave de Lord Dominator. Lugar donde Wander se metió alocadamente intentando por su cuenta darle un discurso amistoso a la vil villana.

Su intensión fue buena, sus palabras las adecuadas, su entrega de buenos sentimientos lo mejor que alguien pudo ofrecerle a esa poderosa entidad.

Pero ella solo vio un perfecto saco de boxeo para jugar, un golpe por acá, otro hueso tronando que hace agradable música bailando en sincronía con gritos desgarrados, un puño tan sertero que la hizo reír a carcajadas al no ver el mínimo intento de ser regresado.

Wander jamás golpearía a nadie, Wander jamás heriría ni para defenderse de alguien, porque Wander jamás se pondría al mismo nivel bajo que ese alguien.

Debido al hecho que su Wander es pureza, nobleza y amor con todo lo existente.

Motivo porque lo ama tanto.

Logró encontrar a su dueño naranja, ya que el susodicho se le había escapado como una de tantas veces que solo parecía un remolino girando en busca de su espíritu libre que rompe cualquier razón, (Motivo por el cual se habían metido en problemas más de una vez).

Entró a todo galope a esa nave, golpeo con toda la furia que la preocupación le causaba a cuanto robot se pusiese enfrente, atino un buen golpe contra esa chica de bello aspecto y horrible alma aprobechandose de su distracción en la demencia de reír con la masacre.

Hubiese querido darle más que uno, pero su deseo de sacar a Wander de ese sitio y ponerlo seguro valió más que su furia de estrellar ese maquillado rostro verde contra cada pared de esa nave.

—Nada... justifica que odies, Syl.

Le dijo intentando no quejarse, ya que el simple toque de la femina buscando acariciar su cabeza dolió. Pero ya sanaría, tenía a su Sylvia y con eso todo prometía el eterno final feliz a cada trote.

Positivismo, positivismo, positivismo.

Otro factor que ama tanto en Wander.

—Al menos déjame odiarme a mi misma.

Respondió luego de un suspiro profundo, con ojos derrotados y cristalizados por lágrimas solitarias que luchaba no liberar, no quería hacer sentir peor a su pequeña pareja, enorme en corazón.

—Si hubiera llegado antes ella no habría...

El cantante no la dejo terminar, negando con su cabeza a pesar del dolor de esta y hasta su cuello en tal proceso.

—Menos dejaría que te odies a ti... Y no permitiré que te culpes... Yo... Yo...

Le suplico internamente a Grop que lo dejase hablar, probablemente nunca había estado tan lastimado como para dificultarle un proceso en el que normalmente no se calla.

—Yo fui el que cometió el error de ir sin ti y ¡AH!.

No pudo evitar dar un medio grito, debido que intento sentarse ganando el enojo con más preocupación en su femina.

—¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR Y MOVERTE, WANDER!.

Fue más orden que petición.

—Pídele a tu amigo que nos de un botiquín, te curare y descansarás. ¿Entendido?.

El nómada lucho por no reír, oh dolería quizás más hasta el ultimo de sus dedos, adoraba la belleza del rostro de Sylvia al ponerse firme con algo.

—De acuerdo.

Es todo lo que pudo decir sonriendo a como pudiese, sacando con ayuda de su amada el botiquín del sombrero, no que dándole de otra que mansamente dejarse curar por la femina azulada.

No habiendo pasado mucho de eso cuando...

—Me da compasión.

—¿Eh?.

Dijo extrañada la zbornak interrogado, terminando de guardar las cosas utilizadas en el botiquín.

—Ella, Lord Dominator...

Sylvia bufo, estando apunto de recriminarle al naranja el no descansar, pero el continuó viendo las hojas moradas del árbol, disfrutando lo calido del regazo de Sylvia, así como lo dulce de estar a su cuidado.

—Me da compasión, Syl esta tan sola, tanto dolor habita en su alma como para destruir sea la única forma que encuentra de sacarlo, solo debemos ver que su única compañía son robots programados.

Sonrió con esfuerzos, con un brillo distinto en la mirada que Sylvia conocía de memoria.

—Incluso mi Hatey tiene al comandante y la flota, aparte de a nosotros.

La hembra negó con la cabeza, pero incluso sonreía ya fuera que de alguna forma sentía cierto el hecho que ellos dos poseían una relación más que solo de marcados enemigos con ese grupo de tontos, hasta ella misma los estimaba a su forma a estas alturas.

—Pero ella Sylvia... Esta sola... y siento que se quedara de esa forma...

La chica ruda entendió hasta ese tono poco usado en su pareja, uno que solo decía resignación, quizás solo la vez que le admitió complicar más las cosas el día que su musical en la fallida supuesta cita de Lord Hater no funcionó lo escuchó.

—Por eso le tengo compasión, Syl.

Y de nuevo el brillo puro y que manifiesta amor se poso en sus ojos inocentes.

"Malvado".

Como podía hacerla vivir tantos cambios de emociones en un periodo tan corto.

Primero preocupación, pasando a frustración, seguido de encanto.

Debido que el actual brillo en la mirada no era el usual con la galaxia, otro diferente que posee únicamente con el tema llamado "Ella", el tono y brillo de amor por su confundida alma en el ayer y ayudada en el buen camino luego por él.

—Ella no tiene a quien amar, ni un solo ser que admirar, nadie a quien idolatrar, nadie por quien suspirar y soñar, nadie que le haga tocar las galaxias con una simple palabra, nadie que le provoque un solo cosquilleo de emoción con su presencia, nadie que cuidar y dejarse cuidar.

Sylvia sostuvo su mano vendada que hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por acariciar su rostro, lo miro de la única forma que se puede ver a un ángel precioso, como era posible que le tuviese compasión a un ser tan podrido que solo debería repudiar, quizás como digno ángel veía algo que nadie más podría hasta en esa alma oscurecida, haciéndole nacer incluso más amor por Wander en este instante, por ese motivo y que aparte derritió su corazón sabiéndose dirigidas esas palabras hacia ella.

"Malvado"

Por enamorarla tanto... Y sin piedad alguna someter su rebelde corazón en el hechizo del amor.

—No la justifico tampoco... Pero por eso siento es como es.

Wander suspiro satisfecho de sacar eso de si y a la vez habré terminado cada palabra sin quejarse, probablemente los cuidados de Sylvia junto al medicamento comenzaban hacer efecto.

—No puedo el tan solo imaginarme mi existir sin ti, mi Sylvia.

La mencionada sintió sonrojarse, ya que ese calificativo siempre la logro hacer sentir protegida y amada por el pequeño cantante.

—Gracias a eso es que mi felicidad se incrementa por día.

—Ya basta, pequeño.

Intento que dejase los esfuerzos, pasando a colocarlo dentro de su sombrero para reposar mejor, su alma podía regocijarse en sus dulces palabras derritiendola, pero quería que su ser se repusiese pronto.

Le preocupaba tanto hasta el mínimo daño en su cuerpo y peor aun, sabia que él se preocupaba el doble por su preocupación, por ello debía sanar pronto y todo volvería a su curso... Incluso su odio hacia Lord Dominator, en algún segundo cayo en la treta acaramelada de Wander de sentir compasión por su perdida alma que otra cosa... Aunque no iba admitirlo, ni hoy o mañana y estaba muy aparte el disculparla por masacrar a este extremó a su amado todo.

—Si tan solo ella tuviese a alguien que fuese la milésima de lo que eres tú para mi... Sería una mejor persona.

La fémina siguió sonrojándose, maldiciendo un poco el como quedaba su reputación tosca con su actual estado embelesado, pero no importaba tratándose del único ser que la transforma a voluntad propia tan sumisa a su tacto.

"Malvado"

Si también por eso...

—Porque eso eres Sylvia.

Amplio su inocente sonrisa, gustoso por lo que diría.

—El alma que me hace en mejor persona.

La vio sorprenderse y negar con la cabeza, pensando que el medicamento alto ya lo hacia delirar demás. Porque decirle un par de palabras lindas en cualquier momento es algo muy de él, pero hasta darle el privilegió de titularla en algo así de importante y hermoso... Es mucho más que lo que se siente merecer.

—Wander esa medicina estaba muy fuerte, eso o algún golpe impacto tu cabeza.

Le decía revisándolo con cuidado.

—Dejame recordarte compañero que tu eres él que ayuda a toda la galaxia, les entregas tus bondadosos sentimientos volviéndolos en mejores personas con tus enseñanzas y...

—Todo es debido que estas a mi lado Syl jaja.

No se negaría a si mismo que dolió esa leve risa en sus costillas, pero lo valía por la actitud de niña incrédula en su novia, como si lo que confesaba de corazón fuese lo más imposible en las galaxias.

—Y no te atrevas a dudarlo.

Ahora el intento poner la expresión más sería en su inmortal vida de deambular, batallando para así cortar cualquier contradicción de la azulada. Ella se sorprendió al inicio y luego paso a sonreír, ese chico en serio que era malvado para convencerla tan rápido de algo y volver con tanta suavidad todo lo dicho en ley.

—Como digas, novio.

Le respondió con la sonrisa y dulzura de su estado manso, ese que solo el pequeño que de bondadoso posee todo vera.

Al ser su amado e inocente malvado, tan malvado en no tener ni un pelo de ello, sólo virtud de un alma hecha de miel de azúcar.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras, deseo les gustase y a ti lindura jajaja y en serio siento habrete golpeado a Wander... ¡Pero culpo a Rogue de esto! Lol en si iba hacer solo drama pero me puse de cursi XD.**_

 _ **Nos Vemos/Leemos.**_

* * *

 _ **Actualmente estoy en una epoca (Aunque viene desde mucho antes) donde no me siento apoyada como autora en general ni por colegas cercanos, claramente que no lo estoy diciendo por todos (Solo que a quien le queda el sombrero se lo ponga) aunque claramente no por eso dejaría de escribir, sólo es algo que ya saque en mi red personal y mínimo lo diría en algo de acá... Es solo que no entiendo porque tantos me han titulado como su autora oh lectora favorita y suelen brillan por su ausencia. Y obvio todos estamos ocupados en la vida real, pero me llama la atención porque noto a la mayoría si pendiente de otros aun así. Ya que bla bla bla insertar meme de Ned Flanders. Como sea, perdonen el drama.**_


End file.
